Remembering
by Emma-Fran
Summary: It's been 3 months since Elena memory of Stefan was taken. And now, he'll do whatever it take for her to get it back. Please Read and Review! You wont be disappointed!
1. Stefan who?

_**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think. And like always…blah blah I don't own the characters and blah blah. Enjoyyy3**_

"_Damon, please. Don't" As I lied there on the floor in pain, I took on more look at Elena. She was everything to me. I loved her more than I love anything, and Damon knew that. And he loved her too. But the thought of Damon yet again being second to me was too much for him to handle, so he took her. He took her love for me, her hope for me and her memory of me and erased it all. And before I passed out I heard thoughts final words that told me it was over..  
>" Stefan who?" Elena's voice ran cold.<em>

It had been 3 months since I left Mystic Falls. Once Damon had ruined everything, I had to leave. I had no choice. She loved him now and there was nothing I could do. I wasn't strong enough to overpower this compulsion, and even if I was the moment I would step anywhere near Elena, Damon would know. But I had to come back. Just the thought of not seeing her that long killed me more and more every day. I would be her friend. She won't even remember our love.  
>I walked in the Salvatore boarding house, my home. I glance in the living room to see Elena on the couch. My heart skipped a beat. Where was Damon? As I began to walk into the living room, she finally noticed me. Elena looked up. She gave me a confused look.<br>" Who are you?" Just hearing thoughts words killed me. How could she not know? How could she not even have a little clue?  
>" Oh, I'm sorry. How rude. I'm Stefan. Damon's younger brother? You must be Elena." I walked and sat on the chair across from her. She still didn't look too pleased. She actually looked quiet frightened.<br>" Are you.."  
>" Yes. But I would never hurt anyone." She looked a little bit more comfortable after that.<br>" Oh. Well I'm sorry, Damon isn't here. He went to Atlanta for the weekend. He went to look for Elijah. Do you know who he is?" Of course I knew who he was. He took you away from me too. But at least Elijah was a man of his word. He kept you safe. Something I had always been trying to do.  
>" He left you here, unprotected?" How could Damon do that? He wasn't that careless. This angered me.<br>" Well, this is my safe house. I can only invite people that….Wait. How did you get in here?" Crap. I never thought about that.  
>" I've been here before. You just might not remember me."<br>" I think I'd remember you. Hm." She got up from the couch and went to the side table. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. Damon.  
>" Hello?" Damon answered after the first ring.<br>" Hi, um there's a guy here who claims he's your brother. Stefan?" Damon didn't answer right away.  
>" Yes, he is my brother. But you stay away from him, Elena. He's nothing but bad news." He lied. Because he knew, that she never really loved her. She was forced. And she didn't even have the slightest clue.<br>" Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you, Damon." No. Elena, you don't.  
>" I love you, Elena." I could hear the smirk on Damon's face. He knew I was listening. She hung up the phone. She it down and walked over to the couch. Before she sat down she stopped and stared at me.<br>" Elena, are you okay?"  
>" Yeah. Sorry, so rude. You just remind me of someone. Someone I use to know." Then she got up and walked out. She went up into Damon's room and closed the door. I could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Maybe she did know. <p>

I was in my room now. Everything had been tossed or thrown everywhere. I picked up my most resent journal. Ever page filled with Elena. Every sentence ended with how much I loved her and every word described how hard it was for me. I could feel the tears. But I had to hold them back. If I let myself care, all I'll feel is pain. And right now, I can't feel pain. If I were to let it all back in, I'd run to her. I'd run to her and make her remember me. Show her who I am and make her forget Damon. But I couldn't do that. It wasn't right. I would never take her choice away from her. Something Damon didn't care about.  
>And I walked down stairs, when I heard someone knock on the door. Not thinking I answered it. And to my surprise, it was someone I was least expecting. Alaric.<br>" Hi. Um, I'm Alaric and you are?" He took his memory too. He took every ones.  
>" I'm Stefan, Damon's younger brother." We shook hands and I invited him in. I still had my journal in my hands. I set it down on the side table.<br>" So, is Damon around, Stefan?"  
>" No, I guess not. Elena just told me he's out in Atlanta looking for Elijah. Do you know why?" The surprised look on his face caught me off guard.<br>" What?"  
>" How do you know about Elijah?" Again, I have to be careful what I say.<br>" I've just heard of him. But do you know why?" Save.  
>" He just told me that Elijah knows how to get Klaus to back off." I already knew that.<br>"Okay, well he won't be home for a couple of days. Do you know why he left Elena here unprotected?"  
>" Well she has Caroline and Bonnie. And me, I guess she safe." No, that wasn't enough. She need Damon, or at least me.<br>" Well, I'll be here for a while. I missed my home. I'll keep her safe too. You can trust me." He just shook his head and exited out the door. I turned around and went back up to my room. What a day, and I've only been home for a little bit. It hurts. It hurt to know that everything I did, was a complete and utter waste. But it wasn't a waste either. Because she still alive and breathing. She's happy. And I had made that clear from day one, I wanted her to be happy, with or without me.

*Elena Prov*  
>I heard the door close and ran down stairs to see who it was. But by the time I got there, everyone was gone. But before I went back upstairs I noticed something on the side table. A journal of some sort. Stefan's journal. I went to bring it back to him when one of the first pages opened. Not meaning too, I glanced at the page.<br>_" September 6__th__, 2009. I am just simply unable to resist her….."_

_**SO guys! Let me know what you think and is I should continue. And like always, Thank you! Review please3**_


	2. I never wanted to be one

*Elena's Provo*

" _September 6__th__,2009. I am just simply unable to resist her…." _

I closed the journal as fast as it opened. It must have been about some other girl. But still, it didn't make any scene. Who was this boy?

*Stefan's Provo*

My phone was ringing. Damon.  
>" Hello"<br>" Damon, to what do I owe this displeasure to?" He was honestly the last person I ever wanted to speak to.  
>" It has been brought to my attention that your home, where Elena is." His voice sounded concerned.<br>" Well, this is my home Damon and I have been invited in. Not that Elena would remember. It caught her of guard a bit to find I could just walk in." Damon didn't answer. He was probably thinking of a catchy come back.  
>" And nice trick with everyone in town, had to make sure Elena would never find out huh?"<br>" Wouldn't want _**my**_ girl finding out what I'm trying to keep from her, would I?"  
>" Is there a reason you called?" Damon was already pushing my buttons.<br>" Just calling to say, stay away from Elena , Stefan." He hung up before I could answer.

I was just about to leave the boarding house when I heard someone call my name. Elena.  
>" Stefan, wait. Where are you going?" I was just leaving to leave. Get away from everyone.<br>" To the waterfall for a walk." For a second we just stared at each other. The water fall was one of the last places Elena and I had a true couple's moment. That's where she told me that she loved me deeply, but she didn't want to be a vampire. Who could blame her?  
>" Not to impose, but could I join you?"<br>" Sure, grab your coat."

We were about have way to the top of the water fall before Elena broke the awkward silence.  
>" So Stefan, what brings you here to Mystic Falls?" Because of you.<br>" Well this is my home. And I needed to get away from the world, you know?" She laughed at me. Her smile was so beautiful. Oh how I had missed her smile.  
>"<em>You<em> need to get away? Haha, I do." She was still smiling. But it was more like an un easy smile.  
>" Why do you need to get away?"<br>" As much as I love Damon, it doesn't feel right. He wants me to do things I don't want to do. He makes choices for me." Damon had always done that to Elena. That's one thing that made Damon and I two different people. No matter how much I hated it, I always let Elena make her own decisions.  
>"What does he want you to do?" I knew, but I had to hear it from her.<br>" He won't let me trust Elijah. I know Elijah will keep me safe! And.."  
>" And what?"<br>" He keeps talking about me being a vampire. He keeps telling me I have to choose soon. But I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I've never wanted to be one." I could start to see the tears form in her eyes. I grabbed her. I didn't mean to, but I did. I hugged her.  
>" I know, Elena. I know." She let go of me a while after and again silently stared at me. I wondered what was going through her head at that point. Her hugs were the most emotional, amazing and loving hugs any human could give on this earth. And I would hug her forever if I had to.<br>" Let's keep walking." I nodded and we kept going.

We were at the top of the falls now. The sun was starting to set. I hadn't realized how long we had been out here for. We both stood there for about 20 minutes just admiring the sun and its beauty. This time I broke the silence.  
>" Don't you ever wonder what it would have been like if you would have done something different. Took a different path, chose a different future?" She looked at me. Her eyes as kind as the sky.<br>" Every day. I don't want things to be like this, Stefan. People dying for me. It isn't right." Honestly, I didn't care if it was right of not. If Elena was alive that was enough. Of course I cared about her friends and Family but Elena always came first. Even if she didn't know it.  
>" Well, It's better than you being dead, Elena. At least you're still alive."<br>" Yeah! But at the price of other people." I could hear the tone I her voice. She was getting upset.  
>" Would you do it for the person who meant the most to you. If it was you or the one you love, who would you choose?"<br>" I'd choose me." I answered.  
>" That's how I feel." She doesn't understand.<br>" But Elena, you have Damon and I. We would give our lives for you. You don't need to die."  
>" Why would you give your life for me? You don't even know me?"<br>" You're important to Damon, your important to me." I swallowed hard. She smiled, again. She walked up right next to me and looked me dead in the eyes. She asked in her sweetest, quietest voice.  
>" Would you make me turn, if you were Damon?" If she would remember me, she would have already known the answer.<br>" No, Elena. I would never make you change." She stared at me again.  
>" You remind me of someone, Stefan." And I smiled at that.<br>" Was that someone, a good someone?"  
>" If I remember him correctly, he was amazing." And with that we headed down the waterfall.<p>

We had just walked into the boarding house. It was 10 o'clock and I was tired. It had been a long day.  
>" Well, I'm going to go to bed." Elena brushed past me but stopped before she reached the stairs.<br>" Stefan. Thank you, for today." And with that she went upstairs. I was left down in the living room, picking apart everything that had happened today, piece by piece.

*Elena's Provo*

Once I got into Damon's room I went into my secret draw were I held things that meant the most to me. I pulled out Stefan's journal. I flipped to a random page. "_May 23__rd__, 2009:I pulled a girl from a car accident today. And it was her, Katherine ,I thought. But no it wasn't. It was someone totally different.."_

_**Hope you liked! Review please!**_


	3. I didn't have a choice

*Elena's Provo*

Once I got into Damon's room I went into my secret draw were I held things that meant the most to me. I pulled out Stefan's journal. I flipped to a random page. "_May 23rd, 2009:I pulled a girl from a car accident today. And it was her, Katherine ,I thought. But no it wasn't. It was someone totally different.."_

*Stefan's Provo*

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.  
>"Come in!" I had just pulled on a pair of boxers. To my surprise it was Elena. Happy that she had come seen me, but I hadn't looked up since she had entered. That is, until I heard the 3 words that killed me every time.<br>" Who are you?" She had anger, rage and frighten in her voice. Also frightened by what she had said, I replied,  
>" Elena, what are you talking about?" I was watching her every move, and then without warning she ran to my desk where my journal's lied. She was holding something behind her back. She pulled out my most resent journal. She set it next to a photo of her and I. Damn. I probably should have put that away with the rest of my Elena belongings. Now Elena grabbed the photo and stared at it. Emotionless, she turned towards me. I now saw tears rolling down her face. She said in the most faintest voice,<br>" Stefan?" Her voice was so weak, it made you weak. And then she put the picture down and ran out the door.

I could hear her running down the stairs, each step she took she grew weaker and weaker. Then she opened the front door and left. She got into her car and drove away. I hadn't chased her, and I'm not sure why. I was also surprised by her resent information. How could I let this happen? I had only been home for 4 days and everything was crashing down. I had to find her, that was for sure. But then I realized we never got to exchanging numbers. Damon had switched it once I left. Damon. This was all his fault. But now wasn't the time to blame Damon. I was going to go find Elena and tell her the true and nothing but that. It would be her choice by the end of the day if she believed it or not. And once she knows, at least I'll be able to move on or stay put. Not in between.

I knew exactly where she would go. As soul mates, I had it memorized by heart. That's what Elena and I were. Soul mates. Soul mates that had lost their way. But anyways, I put clothes on and got in the car. I began driving down the street until I hit my destination. I got out of the car and walked. I walked all the way to the back until I saw her leaning against the tombstone straight across from her mom and dad, and her mother and father. There is a difference. The cemetery is the one place, ironically, Elena called her safe spot. She sat there all alone with her own journal. Just like I had seen her do on the first day of school. I walked up slowly behind her and sat a tombstone away so I wasn't to close. I waited for her to speak. She had all the questions, and I had all the answers. It took her about 10 minutes for her to finally speak. And when she did, my heart broke in two.  
>" Why don't I remember any of this, Stefan?" The weakness in her voice crushed me. I could hear the tears on her face. All I wanted to do was grab her and hold her in my arms. But I couldn't.<br>" Damon, Elena. Damon took it all away." She looked at me in disbelief.  
>"You're lying!" My heart was stilling breaking.<br>"I'm not lying, Elena. He is." She gave me a disgusted look. But then it turned into a more sad face. We sat there for about 5 minutes before she spoke again.  
>"Is everything in your journal true? About how much you loved me, and saving me from my parent's car accident?"<br>" Yes."  
>" Then why would you let him do this to me, Stefan! Why would you let him take me from you so easily!" She was now standing in front of me as I sat on the ground. She was angry. So very angry. Did she honestly think that I had let her go that easily? Does she think that I honestly didn't care. I stood up now. Anger rushed through me. But the love anger.<br>" You think that I wanted him to take you? You think I let you go with open arms? Well I didn't. I would never. He took you because he wanted you. Because even though you loved me, he loved you. He took you because he could!" I was now shouting a bit. She just looked at me, still in disbelief.  
>" I didn't have a choice, Elena." I took a deep breath." I didn't have a choice."<br>" When did this happen? How long have I lived this…this…this lie?" It had been 3 months, 5 days and 3 hours since I lost Elena. I counted. I had a life time of it coming.  
>"3 months."<br>"Why are you telling me this now?"  
>"Because, you needed to know." We just stood there for about 5 minutes looking at each other. When she spoke, again.<br>"Did you really love me like you wrote in your journal?" All the anger washed away from her face. She looked deep into my eyes.  
>"I loved you so much." I grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away. I guided her to the tombstone she had been sitting at. I motioned her to sit down with me.<br>" I tried to leave. I tried so hard to stay away from you. But I couldn't. Not until I met you. But you already know that." I looked at her with a smile. She smiled back.  
>"But you never did." She was right. I never did.<br>" That's right. And even though, for 3 months you didn't know me, I still checked up on you." I took another huge breath." I knew Damon would keep you safe, and I knew you would be loved. At some points, I use to think that you were better off without me and with Damon. But I was never sure." It was true. Damon was good to her. He loved her and stayed with her. He never walked away. I had. Too many times but that's how I kept her safe. I'm my eyes, that was the only way how.  
>"So why did you come back now?"<br>"Because just the thought of 3 months without you, it killed me." She rested her head on my shoulder and we sat there for 20 minutes. The sun was setting.  
>"Stefan?" Her voice had caught me off guard.<br>"Yes?"  
>"What is going to happen now?"<br>"I don't know, Elena. I don't know." And It didn't matter. Because right there, I had her. Maybe it was because she was confused or she truly knew I was right. But for the time being she was mine. I had missed this. He head on my shoulder. I missed her. And I would sit here all night if I had too.

**I liked this chapter a lot. Review for a quick update. And I'm sorry to say, but If I don't get that many more reviews I will be pulling this story. So let me know.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Let me remember, Damon

_It has been 2 days since I have last seen Elena. After our heart to heart all she wanted to do was to go home, to her real home where Alaric lived now too. She hadn't been here since then, and without her here it's so very quiet. Quieter than usual. _

_Stefan_

I heard something. I put the pen down and got up. It flew past me. And then it did it again. I raced down the stairs to the living room. I stood in the center, chasing the fast moving object with my eyes. Then it was gone, I thought. But the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall. Damon.  
>"Well, well brother." His voice was very angry.<br>"What do you want, Damon?" He was holding my neck, which made it hard for words to escape my mouth.  
>" I told you to stay away from Elena." He knew. And before I could answer I felt a wooden stake plunge into my chest, 2 inches away from heart. I screamed in pain.<br>" Damon, I didn't..." But before I could answer I heard someone else. Before I could even guess who it was, she screamed.  
>" Damon stop!" Elena. I saw the reaction on Damon's face. He gave me an evil glare before turning towards her. He dropped me and the strake. I slid down the wall ever so slowly. Each second trying to extract the wooden weapon from my chest. I did not say a word though. I kept quiet.<br>"Elena." His voice now sounded sweet and before I could blink he was next to her. Holding her. But she escaped his hold and moved toward the other side of the room. Next to me.  
>"Damon, how could you?" She voice sounded in disbelief<br>"Elena, he's lying to you. Whatever he told you was a lie." She didn't even think about it.  
>"No, Damon. You're the liar! I know everything. Stefan wasn't the one who told me. I found out. How could you. How could you be so selfish to take away my memory, my love, Stefan. That wasn't your to take! I'm not yours to take!" I now looked at Damon. So much anger in his eyes, he rushed towards her. Without thinking I was up and in front of her, guarding her with my weak bloody, wounded body. Damon stopped right in his tracks. His face was still evil. More than anything I wanted to rip his heart out. More than anything, I wanted him to suffer. More than anything, I wanted to end him right there. But I didn't. Because even though Elena was compelled to love him, she still did. Didn't she?<br>"You did this, Damon." His face dropped. But to a sad frown. This was hurting Damon. Because I was in the same spot and it killed me. He loved Elena more than anything but it was forced love. I never forced her to love me, nor would I ever. It hurt Damon, because even though he made her choose him, in a way she was still choosing me. Did she remember? Then, Elena pushed past me and stood in front of Damon. He just looked at her. Then, she began to speak.  
>"I always knew that you were hiding something. That you had something that I could never find out. And to find out this? That I've been living a lie for 3 months. That Damon. That is what hurts the most. Not that you took Stefan away from me and my memories. No. What hurts the most is that you lied. You lied and didn't even care. You took my choice away from me." Tears were rolling down her face now. All I wanted to do was grab her and wipe away her tears. But I was cut short. For what happened next, was mind blowing. She kissed him. It wasn't a long one but she did. And he kissed her back. They kissed for what seemed like forever but maybe just for 5 seconds. She broke away from their kiss. She whispered ever so softly,<br>"If you truly love me, Damon. You'll let me remember. You let me choose." Now tears streamed down his face as he stared at her. He stepped back from her and looked at me now.  
>"You'll choose him." He was shaking his head.<br>"You'll just choose him." Elena looked back at me. She nodded.  
>"Yes, Damon. Either way, it will always be Stefan." And that's when I knew she remembered. Damon knew it too. The look on his face was nothing but disappointment.<br>"Why are you asking me this if you already remember! Why don't you and Stefan just go and be happy together?"  
>"Because Damon! I care about you, and you know that. Stefan knows that. But I thought for just one second you'd care enough about me to let me be happy. I thought for once you would see what the right choice was and do it." She now looked at me. And all I saw was love. She walked over to and took my hands. She smiled at me and then turned back to Damon.<br>"Stefan, he would never make me choose to be a vampire.." Was she really going to bring that up now?  
>"Elena, you're fooling yourself if you think Stefan is okay with you being a human. He'll stay young forever while you grow old. Forever isn't a very long time when one ages and the other doesn't." He had a point. Of course I wanted to be with Elena forever but I would always let her choose.<br>"I know that, Damon. But Stefan, he's letting me choose. And that's the difference." She turned back towards me.  
>"Because he wants me to be happy, with or…..without him." And then she kissed me. I had been longing this forever now. Her lips were so soft and perfect, just how I had left them. She broke away again. And walked over to Damon.<br>"I only remember little parts. Please, Damon. Let me remember." And then his eyes locked to hers.  
>"You remember everything. You remember how much you loved Stefan. You remember how much you care for him. You remember who he is and everything you to have done together. But you don't remember what I did. You don't remember the love for me I forced you to have. You don't remember how much I loved you. And you don't remember how selfish I was. We will go one as we had been. Friends. That is all you will remember." He looked at me. Tears were still forming in his eyes. And then he was gone. I looked back at Elena who stood there. She now turned around and looked at me. A smile appeared on her face and then she ran to me. I grab her and held her in my arms. We hugged tightly and now tears rolled down my face as well as hers.<br>"I remember, Stefan." She let go of my hug and looked into my eyes once again.  
>"I remember. I remember everything." And she kissed me. And we kissed and kissed all the way up to my bedroom where we lied on my bed. And before she shut her eyes to fall asleep and she whispered ever so quietly,<br>"I love you, Stefan. Always have, always will." And she fell into a deep sleep. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.  
>"I love <em>you<em>, Elena. Always have and always will"

**So, not to sure where to go with this now. So let me know. Give me idea and remember to review! I love to hear what you guys think. Message me idea's and such! Thanksss**


End file.
